Poem Collection
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Collection of five short poems for each chapter that have to do something or someone with the Outsiders.
1. Collection 1

**~Let's Play at Murder Park~**

Come Children,

Let's play at the park where a little boy died.

He wanted someone to hear his cries.

He wanted someone to stop him from going down the path that no children should go now.

He kept trying and trying,

But no one heard him or even chose to listen.

Then one night,

He tried to drown another little boy in the fountain.

The other little boy's friend,

A past victim,

Killed the unheard little boy with a gleaming knife.

There the unheard boy lay,

Resting in crimson blood.

Did the Father take him up to clouds?

Or down where the Damned and the Fallen resided?

Come Children,

Let's play at the blood covered Murder Park.

**~I Loved Him You Know~**

**(Sylvia's View on Dally)**

I really loved him you know.

He was a jewel,

A rare jewel you could going find in the middle of nowhere.

He was so damned beautiful.

Wild ice blue eyes that could freeze you yet burn you at the same time.

Blond white hair that looked as wild and untamed as he was.

Maybe that I didn't try to stay loyal to him when he was in damn cooler or even right in front of him.

I wanted him to be mine all mine

But taming the wildness that made him beautiful was too much for me.

You may say that I never really loved him.

But I'm telling you,

I really loved him.

I still do.

**~Before We Die~**

**(The Curtis Gang)**

They are the angry and the desperate and the alone.

They don't want anyone to take away what little they get to stand for.

They only need each other.

The family they built by themselves,

No blood shared between all of them.

They built a family of brothers with tears and scars and open wounds.

They patch wounds with loose stitches that will be tore open and reclosed again.

They fight for each other,

They defend each other's honor.

They try to climb up the mountain

Just to make one wrong move.

A move that should be their death,

But the others are there to catch the falling before they die.

**~Dally~**

**D**oes whatever it take to climb up, even with blood covered fingers.

**A**part from the rest to protect himself from the pain from losing someone.

**L**aughs when he wants to cry.

**L**ets himself go to see if someone will catch him.

**Y**earns to more open with those he sees as family, but, bitterly, knows that when he does, they will end up hurt or dead.

**~Angels~**

Two little boys,

Younger than the rest of the little boys in the "family".

They weren't perfect innocent angels,

But they were the purest out of the family.

Wide eyed curious babies,

Eager to join the family ranks.

But the older little boys wanted to protect what little innocence was left.

Even if they had to lock the little "angels" away in a cage….

Even if they had to clip the fading white wings….

The older little boys wanted to protect the baby little boys angels.

But then one little angel fell,

Spiraling towards where the Fallen and the Damned laid wait to hurt the dark skinned angel even more.

The other little angel is grasping for anything that will bring his friend and "brother" back.

Not even the older little boys can fix the giant tear that is on the front of the last angel's heart.


	2. Collection 2

**~Thank You~**

**Thank you for being there for me.**

**Thank you for runaway with me.**

**Thank you for throwing away a week of life for me.**

**Thank you for risking everything for me.**

**Thank you for being the last thing that I ever saw.**

**Thank you Ponyboy.**

**~Better than Me~**

**I want you to become someone.**

**I don't want you to fade into nothing like I did.**

**I want you to be everything that I could have been.**

**That's why I am so hard on you.**

**That's why I watch you so much more than I do to Soda.**

**I want you to be better than me, Pony.**

**That also means that I love you.**

**~One Big Joke~**

**Everything is one big joke.**

**Everyone acts like everything is fine,**

**But everything isn't fine.**

**Take one look at Dally or Johnny or Ponyboy or Sodapop or Darry or Steve,**

**And you'll see what I mean.**

**Hell, everything isn't right for me.**

**My old man left a long time ago.**

**Sometimes, when my mom doesn't think anyone is looking,**

**She cries.**

**I know she cries herself to sleep sometimes but I give her pride and not watch or do anything.**

**I don't want to see anyone else cry.**

**So I make jokes.**

**Jokes within a big joke.**

**~He's Not A Kid~**

**Pony is different from the rest of us.**

**He's smarter.**

**He has a chance to be someone, as Darry put it to me once.**

**He hasn't seen as much as the rest of us have seen.**

**He's purer than the rest of us.**

**Maybe that's why I treat him like he's just a stupid tag along kid.**

**Maybe I treat him like that is because he has something that I lost a long time ago.**

**Does glue eventually wear out and things that it held together fall apart?**

**Does a stitch eventually come undone and things come apart?**

**Yes, yes they do.**

**That's why I try so hard to keep all my brothers together.**

**They are my world.**

**They help make up who I am.**

**If I didn't have them, then I wouldn't be me.**

**I wouldn't be Sodapop Curtis.**

**I wouldn't be anyone. **


	3. Collection 3

**~Rain, Rain, Wash Me Away~**

Rain, Rain,

Come today,

Wash my sins completely away

Rain, Rain,

Stay today,

I want my bad dreams to stay far away

Rain, Rain,

Scream today,

Scare all my demons so they finally stay away

Rain, Rain,

Cry today,

Wash the evil on my hands away

Rain, Rain,

Sing today,

Help keep up my hopes and dreams for one more day

**~Do You Remember~**

Hey, do you remember this face?

This nameless face that you laughed at every day?

I wanted to be so much more,

but you stole it all away.

Now I am just another static,

another tragic story on the evening news.

Now I am under this headstone,

with my name craved on it so people will finally know who I was.

**~He Loves His Brothers More~**

I know I hurt Soda when I left for Florida.

I know I nearly killed him when I returned that unopened letter.

I know I had his heart,

but his brothers' had so much more of him.

I'm not just talking about Darry and Pony,

I'm talking about Two Bit, Steve, Johnny, and Dally too.

Those six others has everything else of Soda,

when I only have his heart.

I know I should just be glad that I have- _had- _a part of him,

but I wasn't.

I wanted all of him,

but wouldn't have that dream made a reality.

So I left.

He use to say that he loved me,

and maybe he still does,

but I could tell that he loved his brothers more.

**~No~**

I had everything;

money, a car, girls, and freedom.

But there was something that I would gladly sell everything else for and never regret it.

I wanted something to tell no,

to lay down laws and boundaries for me.

I know that seems unusual,

a rich Soc boy wanting something to tell him that 'no'.

But when you have everything and could do anything,

wouldn't you want something there to keep you from drowning in greed and pride?

**~I'm Not Superman~**

Superman protects people,

he makes sure that their life goes on without worrying about what will happen to him.

I can't protect anyone.

I-_the gang- _lost Johnny and Dally.

I barely managed to save Pony and Soda from being taken away.

They say I'm strong.

Then why can't I be strong enough to protect those that I love?


End file.
